neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Sloth
Dr. Frank Sloth is the most feared character in all of Neopia on Neopets. He is one of the earliest villains introduced on the site, and continues to be one of the most popular. History Dr. Sloth was first introduced during the Virtupets Plot, where he enslaved the Grundo species, built the Virtupets Space Station, claiming he planned on introducing his own creation, Virtupets. However, he was actually mutatiing Neopets into Virtupets. He was defeated by The Space Faerie with the help of Neopians. He was later reintroduced in Brucey B and the Lucky Coin, in which Lost Desert was first introduced. He planned on using Brucey B's coin to awaken an ancient stone monster, and use this monster to take over Neopia. It is also revealed he created Neopet V2, the antagonist of the plot of the same name. Neopians asked Dr. Sloth for help, which he stated amused him, and he refused to help other than giving clues, as he was still angry about being defeated by Neopia. He was also implied to be behind the events of Ski Lodge Murder Mystery. It is also stated he created the Chia clowns. He eventually returned in Return of Dr. Sloth, where he tried to take over The Space Station once again, but was thwarted by The Resistance. Appearance Dr. Sloth is a green being of unknown species, although it is confirmed he is, in fact, not Neopian, and thus would not fall under any of the Neopets species. His head is shaped somewhat like a rounded triangle, with a large chin and he is green from head to toe. He often is shown with red eyes, and three cow-licks atop his head. He wears a black robe with red accents. According to the Neopedia, he is six feet and three inches (190.5 cm) tall, easily dwarfing most Neopets. He appears to be well-built, as muscles are often visible through his robe. He can also be seen in disguise as The Happiness Faerie as a joke. Personality Dr. Sloth is brilliant, but evil and self-absorbed, often having monuments of himself built, and becoming enraged when his "resistance is futile" speech is interupted. He has a disdain for Neopets, believing them inferior to himself, and frequently becoming offended in the editorial when mistaken for one. He usually describes Neopets as "weak" and in Return of Dr. Sloth, had no qualms about destroying all of the grundos on Kreludor. He also is shown to have an extreme dislike for cute things, such as in Sloths Grand Adventure. His overconfidence is often his undoing, as in Return of Dr. Sloth, he could have avoided defeat had he not underestimated Cylara, and had he not been gloating about her weakness, he may have realized sooner that she was muttering an incantation. His personality seems to vary greatly, with early interpretations keeping him more serious and intimidating, while more recent interpretations have him as a much more comical villain. He is stated in multiple areas of the website to hate sunlight and flowers. Trivia *It is implied in the Neopets.com T&C FAQ that his real name is Francis Q. Slothberg Esq *In the Editorial, it is implied he actually becomes quite offended when someone asks what species he isas he often assumes the asker thinks he is a Neopet . **He once actuallyinterrupted a TNT member to show his disgust at being mistaken for a Neopet. *Dr. Sloth has an official account dr_sloth * His feet are rarely ever seen, but on the rare occassions they are visible, he is usually either wearing black shoes, or his bare feet are shown to be humanoid and green. However, some images show him to have clawed feet resembling those of an actual sloth. External Links Non-Neopets *Dr. Sloth on Dr. Sloth's image emporium *Book of Ages describing Dr. Sloth *Book of Ages describing Virtupets plot *Editorial archives of questions asked about Dr. Sloth and TNT's responses Neopets *Neopedia Article *Sloths Grand Adventure *Official account Virtupets Plot *Virtupets Plot Trailer *Space Station Arrival *Grundo Comic *Space Station Weaponized *Ending Comic 1 *Ending Comic 2 *Ending Comic 3 *The End? Other Plots *Brucey B. And The Lucky Coin *Ski Lodge Murder Mystery (involvment implied) *The Return of Dr. Sloth Gallery Sloth day 2006.gif 14.gif|First design sloth.gif 4slothyyyyy.jpg sloth10.gif sm_caption_665.gif 17_frontpage.gif|In Brucey B and the Lucky Coin plot. slothshallreign.gif contestant421.gif Drsloth.jpg|Gallery of Evil image Videos Neopets - Dr. Sloth Evil Laugh|sample of Dr. Sloth's laugh from Splat-A-Sloth. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gallery of Evil